Service de Sécurité Incendie de la MRC de D'Autray
Area Served With 9 fire stations, it provides protection for 13 municipalities : Saint-Didace, Mandeville, Ville Saint-Gabriel, Saint-Norbert, Sainte-Élisabeth, Saint-Cuthbert, Saint-Barthélemy, Lanoraie, Lavaltrie, Berthierville, La Visitation-de-l'Île-Dupas, Saint-Ignace-de-Loyola and Sainte-Geneviève-de-Berthier. History The Service de Sécurité incendie de la MRC de D’Autray was founded on January 1st, 2004. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Caserne 10' - 162, rue Desjardins, Mandeville ''Area served : Caserne 10 also provides protection for Saint-Didace.'' :Unité 211 - 2006 Freightliner M2 112 / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/2000/30A/CAFS) (SN#LEV63-05) :Unité 706 - 2010 Ford F-150 XLT / Aluquip first responders :Unité 912 - 2017 Honda Pioneer 100-5 EPS ATV / Aluquip off road rescue :2017 K-Trailer for ATV :2016 Aluma Craft light boat / Maxi-Roule trailer (#QC6002728) Caserne10_autray.jpg|Caserne 10 - Mandeville 211_autray.jpg|Unité 211 - 2006 Freightliner M2 112 706_autray.jpg|Unité 706 - 2010 Ford F-150 XLT Autray_912.jpg|Unité 912 - 2017 Honda Pioneer 100-5 EPS 'Caserne 20' - 45, rue Beausoleil, Ville Saint-Gabriel :Unité 221 - 2006 Freightliner M2 112 / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/2000/30A/CAFS) (SN#LEV64-05) :Unité 321 - 1996 Ford LS-8000 / 2003 Lafleur / 2010 Héloc refurb walk-in heavy rescue (SN#1416) (Ex-Berthier) :Unité 704 - 2016 Ford Escape prevention Caserne_Ville-St-Gabriel.jpg|Caserne 20 - Ville Saint-Gabriel 221_autray.jpg|Unité 221 - 2006 Freightliner M2 112 321_autray.jpg|Unité 321 - 1996 Ford LTS8000 / 2003 Lafleur 704_autray.jpg|Unité 704 - 2016 Ford Escape 'Caserne 30' - 33, rue des Loisirs, Saint-Norbert :Unité 231 - 2006 Freightliner M2 106 / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/2000/30A/CAFS) (SN#LEV62-05) :Unité 705 - 2008 Ford Focus prevention :Unité 1631 - 2011 Freightliner M2 106 / Leclair / FD-Built heavy rescue/air unit Caserne30_autray.jpg|Caserne 30 - Saint-Norbert 231_autray.jpg|Unité 231 - 2006 Freightliner M2 106 1631_autray.jpg|Unité 1631 - 2011 Freightliner M2 106 'Caserne 40' - 2280, rue Principale, Sainte-Élisabeth Built 2019 :Unité 241 - 2020 Freightliner M2 112 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/2000) :Unité 708 - 2010 Ford F-150 XLT / Aluquip first responders Caserne40Autray.jpg|Caserne 40 708_autray.jpg|Unité 708 - 2010 Ford F-150 XLT 'Caserne 50' - 1891, rue Principale, Saint-Cuthbert :Unité 251 - 2006 Freightliner M2 106 / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/2000/30A/CAFS) (SN#LEV61-05) :Unité 551 - 2012 Ford F-250 XLT 4x4 Super Duty / Leer / Aluquip extrication/light rescue Caserne St-Cuthbert.jpg|'Caserne 50' Saint-Cuthbert 251_autray.jpg|Unité 251 - 2006 Freightliner M2 106 551_autray.jpg|Unité 551 - 2012 Ford F-250 XLT 4x4 'Caserne 60' - 1880, rue Bonin, Saint-Barthélemy :Unité 261 - 2006 Freightliner M2 112 / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/2000/30A/CAFS) (SN#LEV65-05) :Unité 361 - 1991 GMC P3500 / Grumman Olson step van rescue (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Montréal, ex-Baie-d'Urfé, ex-Sainte-Anne-de-Bellevue - Senneville) Caserne60_autray.jpg|Caserne 60 - Saint-Barthélemy 261_autray.jpg|Unité 261 - 2006 Freightliner M2 112 361_autray.jpg|Unité 361 - 1991 GMC P30 / Grumman Olson 'Caserne 70' - 580, rue Montcalm, Berthierville :Unité 271 - 2009 Freightliner M2 106 / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/1470/30A) (Ex-Berthier) :Unité 471 - 2018 E-One Cyclone HP100 platform (-/-/100' rear-mount) (SO#141971) :Unité 709 - 2010 Ford F-250 XL Super Duty 4x4 / Leer / Héloc first responders (Ex-Berthier) :Unité 871 - 2011 Freightliner M2 112 / Levasseur tanker (420/2700) (Ex-Berthier) :Unité 971 - 2009 Kymco UXV 500 ATV :Sure-Trac trailer with ATV and rescue sled Berthierville.jpg|'Caserne 70' - Berthierville 271_autray.jpg|Unité 271 - 2009 Freightliner M2 106 Autray_471.jpg|Unité 471 - 2018 E-One Cyclone HP100 709_autray.jpg|Unité 709 - 2010 Ford F-250 XL 4x4 871_autray.jpg|Unité 871 - 2011 Freightliner M2 112 971_autray.jpg|Unité 971 - 2009 Kymco UXV 500 'Caserne 80' - 200 Louis-Joseph-Doucet, Lanoraie :Unité 281 - 2000 Freightliner FL 80 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/2100) (SN#MAXI 17185) (Ex-Lavaltrie) :Unité 707 - 2010 Ford F-150 XLT / Aluquip first responders :Unité 908 - 2018 Ford E-450 / Transit / Aluquip mechanical support :Unité 1401 - 2000 GMC CV200 / Blue Bird bus mobile shelter Caserne80_autray.jpg|Caserne 80 - Lanoraie 281_autray.jpg|Unité 281 - 2000 Freightliner FL 80 707_autray.jpg|Unité 707 - 2010 Ford F-150 XLT 908_autray.jpg|Unité 908 - 2018 Ford E-450 1401.jpg|Unité 1401 - 2000 GMC CV200 'Caserne 90' - 50, rue Turnbull, Lavaltrie :Unité 101 - 2015 Ford Explorer AWD chief :Unité 291 - 2004 Freightliner FL 80 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/800/30A) (Ex-Lavaltrie) :Unité 491 - 2013 E-One Cyclone II HP100 platform (-/-/100' rear-mount) :Unité 702 - 2001 GMC Savana 2500 first responders (Ex-Lavaltrie) :Unité 703 - 2017 Ford Escape officer :Unité 710 - 2017 Ford Escape officer :Unité 891 - 1991 Ford F-800 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (840/1300) (2016 Techno Feu refurb) (Ex-Lanoraie) :Unité 901 - 1999 United Express Line water rescue trailer :Unité 991 - 2009 Bombard Explorer rescue boat (#C12341QC) :ShoreLand'r trailer for boat Caserne90_autray.jpg|Caserne 90 - Lavaltrie 101_autray.jpg|Unité 101 - 2015 Ford Explorer 291_autray.jpg|Unité 291 - 2004 Freightliner FL 80 491_autray.jpg|Unité 491 - 2013 E-One Cyclone II HP100 701_St-Barthélemy.jpg|Unité 701 - 199? Chevrolet Astro 702_autray.jpg|Unité 702 - 2001 GMC Savana 2500 703_autray_RLH.jpg|Unité 703 - 2017 Ford Escape 891_autray.jpg|Unité 891 - 1991 Ford F-800 Assignment Unknown *Spare - 1993 International 4900 / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (840/2000) (SN#9229) (Ex-Sainte-Élisabeth) 241_autray.jpg|Unité 241 - 1993 International 4900 Retired Apparatus :2003 Chevrolet Astro first responders :1997 Simon Duplex Defender D450 / 1972 Duplex chassis / 1972 Farrar body / 1997 LTI refurb / 1972 Grove / 2010 Héloc refurb quint (1050/200/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Berthier, ex-Smithfield Fire Department (Rhode Island)) :1996 Chevrolet G30 / Grumman cube mechanical support (Ex-Lanoraie) :1991 Ford E-350 van mechanical support (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Montréal) :1989 Ford F-800 / Thibault pumper (840/1000) (SN#T88-153) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Manawan) :1987 GMC Suburban 4x4 service (Ex-Lanoraie) :1983 Chevrolet StepVan 30 / Union City step van rescue (Ex-Lavaltrie) :1982 GMC C7000 / Thibault pumper (625/800) (Ex-Saint-Cuthbert) :1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville ladder (1050/-/100' mid-mount) (SN#PFT1138/DEX363) (Ex-Saint-Gabriel, ex-Brampton Fire and Emergency Services) :1980 Ford LS-900 / Pierreville tanker (420/1500) (Ex-Saint-Norbert) (SN#PFT1024) :1980 Chevrolet P20 / Grumman Kurbmaster step van rescue (Ex-Saint-Gabriel) :1980 Ford F-700 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Ex-Régie Intermunicipale d'incendie de L'Épiphanie) :1979 Chevrolet P30 / Grumman Kurbmaster step van rescue :1975 Dodge CT900 / Tougas tanker (-/3200) (Ex-Saint-Cuthbert) :1975 GMC T6500 / Pierreville pumper (625/500) (Ex-Lavaltrie) :1974 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (625/500) (Ex-Saint-Barthélemy) :1974 Chevrolet P20 / Grumman Kurbmaster / FD-Built step van rescue (Ex-Saint-Barthélemy) :1974 GMC T6500 / Portelance walk-in heavy rescue (Ex- Saint-Norbert, ex- Service de Sécurité Incendie Pointe-Claire, ex- Service de Sécurité Incendie Sainte-Geneviève) :1963 Dodge D600 / Thibault pumper (500/500) (Ex-Lanoraie) 471_Berthier.jpg|1997 Simon Duplex Defender D450 381_Lanoraie.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Chevrolet Van 30 Ex_222-St-Gabriel.jpg|1988 Ford F-800 Ford-E350_MRC-D'Autray_703.jpg|1991 Ford E-350 van Station Map Google Street View :Caserne 10 Mandeville, Qc :Caserne 20 Ville-Saint-Gabriel, Qc :Caserne 30 Saint-Norbert, Qc :Caserne 40 Sainte-Élisabeth, Qc :Caserne 50 Saint-Cuthbert, Qc :Caserne 60 Saint-Barthélemy, Qc :Caserne 80 Lanoraie, Qc :Caserne 90 Lavaltrie, Qc Autray MRC de D'Autray MRC de D'Autray MRC de D'Autray MRC de D'Autray MRC de D'Autray MRC de D'Autray MRC de D'Autray MRC de D'Autray MRC de D'Autray MRC de D'Autray